Operacion: GUERRA Operation: WARFARE
by Hinagy
Summary: Existe una teoría que afirma que existe materia positiva y negativa en el universo. También dice que si llegasen a encontrarse, tratarían de destruirse a toda costa. ¿Que pasaría si los negativos DNK se encontraran con los positivos KND? ¡Una gran Guerra
1. Capitulo 1

**Nota de Hinagy:**

¡Hola!

Primero que nada debo aclarar que este FanFiction no es mió. Pertenece a CYRIX yo únicamente lo estoy traduciendo para que ustedes lo puedan disfrutar. Cualquier review o comentario yo misma se lo mandare al autor original, claro traducido para que pueda entenderlo ya que no habla ni pizca de español.

Ahora si, ¿todo claro? ¡Aquí vamos!

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni KND ni la serie 24.

A/N: Pensé en crear esta historia mientras leía sobre la segunda Guerra mundial en la clase de historia mundial. Pensé en el episodio Operation: P.O.O.L. (piscina) y me pareció que seria genial hacer una historia de suspenso acerca de una guerra entre los agentes negativos y los positivos. Así que disfruten la historia! Ah! Por cierto no soy bueno en la gramática así que no me regañen. :)

Summary: Existe una teoría que afirma que existe materia positiva y negativa en el universo. También dice que si llegasen a encontrarse, tratarían de destruirse a toda costa. ¿Que pasaría si los negativos (DNK) se encontraran con los positivos (KND)? ¡Una gran Guerra que podría afectar todo nuestro universo! 3x4 1x5

Cargando misión para los chicos del barrio…

0

0

0

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission**

Operación: G.U.E.R.R.A (W.A.R.F.A.R.E.) 

0

0

0

**G**uerras,

**U**n tanto

**E**stúpidas pero

**R**ara vez

**R**esultan

**A**burridas

0

0

Capitulo Uno- Los Negativos

0

Agentes de Produccion:

Cyrix

0

Agentes de linea de historia:

Cyrix

0

Agente de Traducción:

Hinagy

_Los siguientes acontecimientos ocurren entre las_

_7:00 am y 8:00 am._

Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio- 7:00:02 AM

En alguna parte del universo existe un planeta llamado Tierra y su satélite La Luna. En la luna se encuentra la famosa base lunar de los chicos del barrio (Kids Next Door's Moonbase Headquarters) donde la asociación se reúne. Dentro de la base lunar, un joven agente vestido con un traje verde y usando un casco con el numero 46 se encuentra de guardia frente a la puerta del codiciado Modulo de Códigos de Los Chicos del Barrio (KND Code Module). El modulo contiene información de cada uno de los agentes. Esa es la razón de por que el modulo esta celosamente protegido por la tecnología de punta "KND 2 x 4 technologies".

Era realmente muy temprano en la mañana, debido a eso era el único presente ahí. De todas formas, si fuera por la tarde no seria el único ahí parado. El agente sostiene en su mano una taza con soda para mantenerse despierto, debido a que luce como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. Estaba a punto de caer dormido en el cumplimiento de su deber cuando un grito despavorido lo despertó.

- ¡Numero 46! - le grita alguien. Voltea hacia arriba y descubre a una pelirroja irlandesa, también líder del equipo de decomisión, alias Numero 86. Se veía furiosa, y cuando se enfurece es hora de correr por tu vida.

- ¿Se puede saber por que estas durmiendo en el trabajo inútil? - grita Numero 86.

- Yo estaba…yo estaba… - tartamudeo Numero 46.

- ¿Estabas que? - grito de nuevo la pelirroja. Al ver que no había respuesta opto por lanzar su mano contra la mejilla del chico - Sabia que Numero 362 debió dejar a una chica haciendo la guardia del modulo, ¡en vez de un niño holgazán!

Mientras Numero 86 descargaba su furia contra el pobre agente 46, en algún lugar en la oscuridad se encontraba oculta una figura vestida de negro, escuchando atentamente la "conversación". La figura observaba a Numero 46 que le explicaba a 86 por que estaba cansado y había caído dormido.

- ¡Bien! ¡La próxima vez, procura dormir antes de comenzar tu turno! - gritó Numero 86.

Se alego caminando, hablando con ella misma de por que las chicas eran superiores a los chicos y dejando a un tramado Numero 46, el mismo toque que tiene con todas sus victimas.

- Que ya la casen - después analizo su taza - No será suficiente para lo que queda de la ronda ¿Pero como dejo mi puesto sin que 86 se de cuenta? ¡Ya se! Correré rápido para conseguir mas soda y regresare antes de que se de cuenta. De todas formas ¿quien querría robar el modulo tan temprano?

Volteo hacia todos lados para ver si alguien venia. No había moros en la costa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al comedor. Después de que se fue, la oscura figura decidió que era tiempo de actuar, así que rápidamente reviso que nadie se acercara. Cuando la figura sale a la luz, deja a la vista una larga cabellera negra, era una chica.

Saco un dispositivo de su mochila y lo conecto al panel para la contraseña de la puerta, prendió el aparato. Rápidamente descifro el código y abrió la puerta. La chica recogió todo, lo guardo de nuevo y entro a la habitación.

Justo después de que la puerta se cerrar tras ella, Numero 46 regreso con su taza llena de soda sin notar que alguien había entrado. Suspiro aliviado de que nadie, espacialmente 86, lo hubiera atrapado fuera de su lugar, de lo contrario podría considerarse totalmente muerto y enterrado. Poco sospechaba que alguien realmente había entrado y que si estaría en grandes problemas.

Base lunar de Los Chicos del Barrio: 

Dentro de la habitacion del Modulo – 7:05:10 AM

Después de que la chica entro, observo alrededor de la habitación. Había una puerta en el otro extremo de la habitación. Se acerco y al momento de abrirla encontró un largo pasillo con otra puerta al final. Se miraba muy fácil, solo tenia que correr hasta el final del corredor y abrir la puerta. Aun así, había sido entrenada para esta clase de cosas. Fue por eso que no corrió como niño en Mercado hacia la puerta. Busco en su mochila y encontró maquillaje en polvo. Soplo el polvo hacia la nada.

El polvo revelo rayos láser por todo el lugar. De hecho las luces se movían, y una la tomo por sorpresa, afortunadamente, reacciono y se tiro de espaldas al piso logrando que el láser no la detectara por milímetros.

Suspiro aliviada de que el láser no la detectara, de lo contrario ya estaría rodeada de guardias. Lenta y cuidadosamente se levanto cuando se percato de que el láser ya la había pasado de largo.

Pensó para si misma "Fui entrenada solo para esto". Paso esquivando rayos láser, mas rayos láser y mas…como se llaman? Ah si! Rayos láser. Después de varios minutos y uno que otro paso de gimnasia rítmica; logro pasar a través de todo el laberinto de lásers. Después de recuperar la respiración, abrió la puerta lista para el siguiente reto que encontrara en su camino.

Base lunar de Los Chicos del Barrio: 

Dentro de la habitación del Modulo

Nivel 2 – 7:07:02 AM

La habitación en la que entro la chica era totalmente diferente que el anterior. Para empezar no era largo, pero estaba grande. Segundo no tenia rayos láser, ni uno solo. Finalmente, frente a ella se encontraba un gran pozo que, aparentemente, llegaba al fondo de ningún lado, o séase no tenia fondo. Del otro lado del pozo se encontraba el modulo de Códigos resguardado por un cristal. Analizo el pozo, pero también observo el Modulo.

- "Llegue hasta aquí y no pienso rendirme ahora" - pensó para si misma. Observo con detenimiento el pozo.

- "Muy largo para saltarlo" pensó. Reviso su mochila en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar para cruzar. No encontró nada - "Hmm…" - susurro. A su derecha descubrió un panel de control. Se dio una cachetada a si misma - "¿Por que no lo vi antes?"

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el panel y coloco el mismo dispositivo, el mismo que uso anteriormente. Lo conecto al panel y espero. De nuevo hizo su trabajo y descifró la contraseña. Aun así, esta vez el solicito el código de voz.

- "¡Maldición! Se creen muy listos" - pensó furiosa. De Nuevo metió la mano en su mochila, ahora en busca del dispositivo que cambia la voz. La cambio a la voz de Numero 86.

- "No importa, estoy segura de que la contraseña Serra fácil, de seguro eso babas pensaron que nadie llegaría hasta aquí" - pensó para si misma - "Hmm… veamos si yo fuera un estúpido agente, ¿cual seria mi contraseña?" - sonrió maliciosamente y grito - ¡Abrazo de Simio Arcoiris!

- Código de Voz Aceptado - dijo la fría voz del panel de seguridad.

De repente el piso comenzó a sacudirse y un puente apareció desde el pozo. Corrió por el puente en dirección hacia del Modulo. Observo a su alrededor en busca de trampas, no hay ni una sola. Abrió su mochila y tomo una pluma láser, una almohada y un gran simio arco iris verde.

Uso la pluma para dibujar un gran circulo sobre la superficie del cristal. El circulo cayo limpiamente sobre la almohada. Tomo el simio arco iris y alcanzo el Modulo cuidadosamente. Lentamente lo retiro y lo reemplazo con el simio arco iris antes de que el censor de peso reaccionara. Coloco dentro de su mochila el Modulo, la pluma y la almohada. Después salió por la misma puerta por la que logro entrar.

Base lunar de los Chicos del Barrio:

Puerto- 7:09:20 AM

Llegó al Puerto y comenzó a buscar por un vehículo o nave disponible. Observó a su alrededor y se decidió por el S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.

Archivo de Los Chicos del Barrio:

S.K.Y.C.L.A.W

Super-sunbeam Kool Yellow Claw Lowering Aerial Weapon

Garra Aérea

Súper-solar genial garra amarilla sostiene arma aérea

N/A: Los nombres de las armas y naves serán traducidos tal cual. No hay información precisa del programa en español.

Se coloco dentro del S.K.Y.C.L.A.W y voló fuera de la base lunar sin problema alguno. Gracias a su dispositivo de cambio de voz. Miro por ultima vez la base y dijo "Misión Cumplida!" después dijo el rumbo, alejándose de la luna y dirigiéndose al gran planeta verde y azul.

Localización Desconocida - 7:10:20 AM

Aterrizó el S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. cerca de una gran casa roja que tenia una piscina cerca. Salio de la nave y se dirigio a la casa. No habia ruido alguno, probablemente la gente de la casa se encontraba dormida. Llego hasta la cerca y la saltó, después se sentó a la orilla de la piscina. Tomo su walkie talkie (radio portátil) y lo prendió.

- ¿Conseguiste el paquete? - dijo una voz de chico por el radio.  
- Si, lo hice" respondió. Tomó el Modulo de su mochila y se lo mostró.  
- ¡Excelente! - gritó la voz - La fase uno esta completa. ¡Inicia la segunda fase! ¡Pronto tendré el control total de ambos mundos! ¡Ahora tráemelo inmediatamente!  
- ¡Claro, Líder Supremo! - dijo la chica después de apagar su walkie talkie.

Cuando por fin descubrió su rostro, revelo su verdadera identidad. ¿Era Numero 3? La chica sonrió, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambio a enojo. Era Numero 3 Negativo.

Numero 3 negativo coloco un dispositivo en el piso antes de brincar dentro de la alberca. El golpe del agua fue escuchado antes de que el aparato comenzara a sonar.

Casa del Árbol del Sector V - 7:12:05 AM

El Sector V se encontraba totalmente dormido, cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones. Nigel Uno aka. Numero 1 se encontraba dormido en su cama murmurando algo referente a las misiones pasadas. Hoagie P. Gilligan aka. Numero 2 se encontraba placidamente dormido en el aeroplano que se encuentra pegado a una pared. Kuki Sanban aka. Numero 3 dormía profundamente rodeada de muñecos y monos arco iris, abrazando a uno color naranja. Wallabee (Wally) Beatles aka. Numero 4 dormía en su ring de box golpeando el aire que lo rodeaba. Abigail (Abby) Lincoln aka. Numero 5 dormía en su cama.

Todo el equipo dormía pacíficamente hasta que fueron despertados por la sirena que le comunicaba acerca de sus misiones, y esta vez se oía grave. #1 fue el primero en llegar ya que, además de ser el líder, quería saber el motivo de la alarma. Momentos después llegaron los demás.

Mientras el resto del equipo caminaba hacia la sala de juntas, numero cuatro se quejaba con sus compañeros.

- ¿Por que diablos nos despiertan a esta hora? No puede ser que nos despierten tan temprano - dijo cuatro.

- Debe ser algo importante para ser a esta hora - respondió 5. La verdad 2 y 3 estaban demasiado cansados para responder.

Cuartel de la Casa del Árbol del Sector V:

Sala de Juntas - 7:14:01 AM

El resto del equipo entro en la sala de juntas con cansancio, encontrando a Numero Uno hablando con Numero 86. Uno se miraba bastante preocupado, 86 se encontraba fusiosa.

- ¿El Modulo fue robado así como así? – pregunto Uno. Los demás se quedaron congelados.

- ¿Que? – gritó Numero 2.

- ¡No! – gritó numero 3.

- ¡No otra vez! – gritó 4.

- No puede se que se lo hayan robado – dijo numero 5.

- ¡Pues si, niño estupido! – gritó 86 hacia el pobre de Niguel. 86 observo al resto del equipo y gritó – ¿Y ustedes donde estaban? ¿No saben que esto es una emergencia global? ¡El modulo de códigos de los Chicos del Barrio fue robado!

- ¿Como lo robaron? – preguntó Numero 2 – pensé que estaba bien resguardado por la tecnología 2x4.

- ¿Tengo que explicarlo dos veces? – gritó 86 – ¡Numero 46 se creyó lo suficientemente listo como para dejar su puesto e ir por SODA! ¡El ladrón debe de haber burlado nuestro sistema de seguridad. Sabia que no debían dejar aun estupido niño de guardia!

- ¿Y que le va a pasar a Numero 46? – pregunto 4.

- Lo vamos a decomisar! ¿Que querías? – gritó 86. Los demás sintieron escalofríos.

- ¿De…decomisar? ¿Pero…por que? – dijo Numero Tres con voz triste.

- ¡Dejo su puesto solo para ir por soda! ¿No te parece suficiente? – gritó 86 – Como sea, Numero 362 le dio instrucciones a cada sector de que buscara el modulo de códigos en cada vecindario, parque o escuela de la ciudad – se quedo en silencio un momento y los observo - ¿Y? ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? ¡Muévanse! ¡Fin de la transmisión!

La pantalla se apago mientras Uno encaraba a sus compañeros.

- Esto debe ser obra de Padre – dijo al resto del equipo.

- Estas seguro Uno? – pregunto Numero 5 pero, antes de que 1 pudiera contestar la pantalla se encendió de nuevo y revelo a 362.

- ¡Base Lunar a Sector V! ¡Sector V respondan! – dijo 362.

- ¡Aquí el sector V! – dijo 1 mientras los demás saludaban a su superior.

- ¡Prepárense y vallan directamente a la Mansión de Padre! – dijo 362.

- ¡Si señor digo Señora! – respondió 1, una vez que la pantalla se hubo apagado miro de Nuevo a su equipo – ¡Chicos del Barrio a sus puestos!

Todos los integrantes del sector V se prepararon los más rápidamente posible, tanto así que ninguno se percato que las ondas negativas del radar negatomico se elevaban alarmantemente.

Cuartel de la Casa del Árbol del Sector V:

Angar Principal - 7:17:05 AM

En aproximadamente tres minutos los cinco agentes del sector V se encontraban dentro de su vehiculo y listos para salir. Cada uno portaba su arma favorita. Numero 1 se había decido por el S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, Numero 2 portaba el S.C.A.M.P.P; Numero 3 había escogido el T.H.U.M.P.E.R, 4 traía su pistola de mostaza, mientras que 5 portaba otro S.C.A.M.P.P. Todos se hallaban a bordo del S.T.A.N.K, dado que ya lo habían utilizado para atacar la mansión.

Archivo de Los Chicos del Barrio:

S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R

Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear

Artillería de Pino Solidó Patea Retaguardia del Enemigo.

T.H.U.M.P.E.R

Teddy Hurling Ultra Microwave Powered Ejection Rifle

Ultra Poderoso Rifle Lanza Ositos con Microondas.

S.C.A.M.P.P

Soup Can And Magnified Photon Phaser

Photo Lanzador de Latas de Sopa

S.T.A.N.K

Super Transforming Armored Neighborhood Kruiser

Super Crucero TransVecindario Armado Transformable

Los agentes del 1-5 abordaron el S.T.A.N.K junto con sus armas. Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones.

- ¡Motores Listos! – gritó Numero 5.

- ¡Armas Listas! – grito Numero 4.

- ¡Escudos Listos! – dijo Numero 3.

- ¡Estamos listos para despegar – gritó Numero 2.

- ¡Muy bien equipo! ¡Vamos a repartir pataditas! – grito Numero 1.

El S.T.A.N.K se transformo de modo tanque a modo de vuelo y salio de la casa del árbol.

En algún lugar cerca de la Mansión de la Otra Cuadra -7:25:25 AM

Numero 362 se encontraba con 86 y sus tropas en espera de la llegada del Sector V.

- ¿Dónde diablos están? – dijo 86 observando el cielo – ¡Ya son las 7:25 y no han llegado!

- Llegaran – dijo 362 – Estoy segura.

- … - Numero 86 se encontraba observando el cielo hasta que algo le vino a la mente – Disculpa 362?

- ¿Si? – respondió 362.

- ¿Por que siempre llamas al sector V para misiones importantes?

- Pues…eso es por que… - explicaba 362 hasta que se vio interrumpida por 85.

- ¡El Sector V ha llegado! – dijo Numero 85. Numero 86 y 362 observaron el cielo y alcanzaron a ver el aterrizaje del S.T.A.N.K. El vehiculo cambio de modo de vuelo a modo de tanque.

Numero 86 caminó hacia ellos junto con Número 362. Número 1, 2 y 3 salieron por la parte superior del tanque. Números 4 y 5 salieron por los lados del vehiculo; todos se encontraban armadas y listos para atacar. Todos se dirigieron hacia sus dos superiores.

- Sector V con Números del 1 al 5 sin saltar – dijo 1 mientras los demás saludaban. Numero 86 los recibió

- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! – gritó la pelirroja – ¡Pensé que nunca llegarían! ¿Que no saben que es una misión súper importante?

El equipo bajó la mirada sin hablar.

- ¿Donde estaban de todas formas? – pregunto Número 362 antes de 86 volviera a gritar

- Bueno, el S.T.A.N.K ha estado un poco lento – dijo Número 1 – Parece que ALGUIEN – dijo mirando a 2 – olvidó reemplazar el motor viejo por el nuevo.

- ¿Que? – dijo 2 – No fue mi culpa que el viejo motor ya no funcionara bien, ademas…ya hacia hambrita…

- Como sea, reemplazen el motor la proxima vez y que no pase de nuevo ¿ok?- dijo Numero 1.

- ¡Si señor! – respondió Numero 2 – ¡No lo olvidare!

- ¡Muy bien chicos, ataquemos la mansión! – gritó 362

- ¡Vamos a darle sus pataditas a esos de la otra cuadra y recuperar el Modulo de Codigos! – gritó 4.

- ¡Chicos del Barrio a sus Puestos! – gritó 362 mientras todos se lanzaban contra la mansión

En algún lugar cerca de la Casa del Árbol del Sector V - 7:35:02 AM

El Sector X se encontraba buscando el Modulo de Códigos en su S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. Numero 32 observaba el exterior esperando ver el modulo. Numero 35, un chico japonés, manejaba el vehiculo mientras buscaba el Modulo igual que sus compañeros. Numero 31, una agente coreana, se encontraba en la parte de atrás planeando lo que harían cuando encontraran a la persona que había robado el modulo. Numero 34, una chica británica con cola de caballo, se encontraba ayudando a Numero 33, un agente francés, a buscar el modulo con sus binoculares. Numero 32, una chica china con cabello castaño, miraba por la ventana cuando observó algo.

- ¡Numero 35 detén la nave, creo que vi algo! – grito Numero 32

- … - Numero 35 detuvo el vehiculo y preguntó – ¿Que? ¿Viste el Modulo?

Esto llamo la atención de sus compañeros, los cuales corrieron al lado de Numero 32.

- No, pero vi algo justo allá - Numero 32 grito y apunto a una gran casa roja con una piscina.

Había algunos chicos nadando en la piscina con varios adultos observándolos. Al lado de la piscina se encontraba un aparato, nadie lo notó.

- Numero 35, aterriza al lado de la casa – ordeno Numero 31.

- ¡Prepárense para aterrizar! – dijo Numero 35. Una vez que el S.K.Y.C.L.A.W hubo aterrizado el sector X corrió junto con sus armas.

- Ok – dijo Numero 31 observando a su equipo - Numero 33 y 34 vayan y revisen la casa de a lado y vean si hay algún tipo de dispositivo cerca de su piscina. Numero 32 y 35 busquen el aparato en la casa de allá. Yo revisare esta casa ¿Alguna duda?

- No señora – respondió el resto del equipo.

Cada uno corrió hacia su objetivo, Numero 31 se aseguro de que los demás del alcanzaran sus respectivos objetivos y corrió hacia la casa que le tocaba revisar.

Cerca de la gran casa roja - 7:40:05 AM

Los niños se divertían tanto jugando en su piscina que no se percataron de los arbustos que se movían. Los adultos reían tan fuerte que tampoco se dieron cuenta. Numero 31, percatándose de esto corrió hacia los arbustos.

- "Eso fue fácil" – pensó para si misma – "¿Ahora que sigue?"

Mientras Numero 31 pensaba en como alejarlos de la piscina cuando escucho el sonido del camión de los helados. Los niños pararon de jugar y corrieron hacia los adultos.

- ¡Helados! – los adultos se pusieron de pie y llevaron a los pequeños al camión de helados.

- "¡Bien!" – Pensó 31 - "Ahora a revisar el dispositivo"

Rápidamente se dirigió al dispositivo que se encontraba cerca de la piscina. Observó el aparato y trato de quitarlo del piso. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos y sin importar que tan fuerte tratara el aparato no se movió de lugar. Una vez que se canso de intentarlo se sentó al lado del aparato y comenzó a observarlo más a fondo.

"Esta anclado al piso" - pensó 31 - "Talvez si le llamo a los demás podríamos quitarlo juntos…"

Numero 31 se levanto del suelo y estaba a punto de irse cuando el aparato repentinamente comenzó a emitir un "beep" que se repetía de manera exagerada.

- ¿Pero que dem… - dijo 31 al momento en que la piscina comenzó a brillar.

Numero 31 sacó su teléfono lo más rápido que pudo.

In the next house over- 7:42:20 AM

Numero 33 y 34 se encontraban buscando algún dispositivo, no encontraron ninguno alrededor de la piscina. Numero 33 tomó su teléfono y lo prendió.

- ¿Encontraron algo Numero 32 y 35? – preguntó.

- Negativo, Numero 33. ¿Ustedes hallaron algo? – pregunto 35 al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Nada, ni una pista! – respondió Numero 33.

- Hmm… - dijo Numero 35 – Esto es extraño, ¿por que solo la piscina de la casa roja tendría un aparato así?

- ¡Atención! – Gritó 31 por el teléfono - ¡Números 32-35 vengan rápido! ¡Necesito apoyo! La piscina esta…ahhh!

Y todo lo que escucharon después de eso fue estática.

- ¿Que paso Numero 31? - Gritó 35

- … - no hubo respuesta, solo se escuchaba la estática.

- ¡Oh no! Algo le paso a Numero 31! – gritó Numero 33.

- ¡Número 33 y 34 llamen a Número 362 y díganle que necesitamos apoyo! - ordenó Numero 35 - Numero 32 y yo iremos a ver que le pasó a Número 31 ¿Ok?

- Entendido Numero 35 – respondió 34 por el teléfono

- ¡Vamos! – Gritó Numero 35.

Ambos corrieron hacia la casa donde se encontraba 31, desde la cual se proyectaba un rayo de luz gigantesco.

Dentro de la Mansión de la otra cuadra - 7:50:03 AM

El Sector V, Numero 86, Números 81 al 85 y Numero 362 lograron entrar en la mansión y ya se encontraban peleando contra los de la otra cuadra que portaban un robot gigante para variar. Manchas de mostaza, lasers y ositos se encontraban tirados por todo el lugar. Numero 362 se encontraba disparando su arma cuando el teléfono sonó, rápidamente se oculto tras una pared y tomó su teléfono.

- Que pasa? Estamos a mitad de una batalla! – gritó 362.

- Numero 362 aquí Numero 33 del Sector X – gritó 33 – Necesitamos refuerzos, repito necesitamos refuerzos!

- ¿Refuerzos? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la líder – ¿Ustedes también están peleando?

- ¡No! – Respondió Numero 34 - Numero 31 fue a checar un dispositivo extraño que vimos cerca de una gran casa roja con piscina. Nos ordeno que nos separáramos y buscáramos aparatos iguales en las casas vecinas. De repente Numero 31 nos llamo a todos y nos pidió que fuéramos rápido que la piscina tenia algo, después de eso todo lo que escuchamos fue estática...

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto 362 al escucharlo llorar muy fuerte.

- Yo continuare por ti – se oyó una voz decir a lo lejos – Soy Numero 34 como decía Numero 35 decidió revisar que le había sucedido a Numero 31 y nos dijo a Numero 33 y a mi que solicitáramos refuerzos…

- ¿Cuál es su posición? – Preguntó 362, al no ver respuesta volvio a preguntar - ¿Cuál es su posición?

- ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! – Gritó Numero 35 desde otro teléfono - Numero 32 cayo y yo estoy…¡ahh!

…Estatica…

- ¡Numero 35! – Gritó Numero 33 – ¡Ya vamos 35! ¡Numero 362 por favor envien refuerzos! ¡Fin de la transmisión!

- ¡Espera Numero 33! – Gritó 362

Pero era muy tarde, cuando 362 miró por la ventana pudo observar un gran rayo de luz iluminando el cielo.

Cerca de la Gran Casa Roja - 7:58:45 AM

Numero 33 y Numero 34 corrían desesperados hacia la casa con sus armas listas. Niños y adultos corrían en todas direcciones. Los agentes dieron la vuelta en la esquina y contuvieron la respiración al ver a Numero 31, 32, y 35 inconcientes al lado de la piscina.

- ¿Chicos están bien? – dijo Numero 34 mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a Numero 32. Después de unos segundos 33 y 34 se miraron mutuamente.

- ¡No responden 33! - Gritó Numero 34. Numero 33 observo la piscina y a sus compañeros – Me pregunto quien les hizo esto…

- ¡Cuidado 34! – grito 33 al ver que repentinamente un rayo salio de la columna luminosa y se dirigía hacia 34.

- ¿Pero que...ahh! - gritó Numero 34 antes de caer inconsciente.

- ¡Numero 34! – grito 33. El chico trato de cubrir sus ojos de la luz y alcanzo a notar una figura y pensó – "Hey esa chica de ahí se parece mucho a Numero 3"

La figura salio del rayo de luz y se acerco a 33.

- ¿Eres tú, Numero 3? – dijo Numero 33 antes de ser golpeado por un rayo láser.

La figura observo al chico inconciente y sonrió de manera maligna.

- ¡Nop, Numero 3 Negativo! – grito la agente.

La chica observo al caído Sector X y sonrió de nuevo.

- Fase 2 Completada - gritó

**7:59:58**

**7:59:59**

**8:00:00**

**Transmisión Interrumpida**

A/N: ¿Y? ¿Que tal? ¿Espero recibir sus reviews?


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni KND ni el programa 24 me pertenecen en lo absolute.

Summary: Existe una teoría que afirma que existe materia positiva y negativa en el universo. También dice que si llegasen a encontrarse, tratarían de destruirse a toda costa. ¿Que pasaría si los negativos (DNK) se encontraran con los positivos (KND)¡Una gran Guerra que podría afectar todo nuestro universo! 3x4 1x5

Cargando misión para los chicos del barrio…

0

0

0

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission**

Operación: G.U.E.R.R.A (W.A.R.F.A.R.E.) 

0

0

0

**G**uerras,

**U**n tanto

**E**stúpidas pero

**R**ara vez

**R**esultan

**A**burridas

0

0

Capitulo 2 – La invasión de los negativos.

Primera parte.

0

Agentes de Producción:

Cyrix

0

Agentes de línea de historia:

Cyrix

0

Agente de Traducción:

Hinagy

0

_Previamente en Operación: G.U.E.R.R.A._

Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio:

- ¡Número 46! – gritó un pelirroja.

_Número 86: Oficial de Decomision._

El chico miro hacia arriba y se encontró con una irlandesa furiosa. Cuando Número 86 se encuentra molesta es mejor correr por sus vidas.

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos hacer dormido en el trabajo? – gritó la líder del equipo de Decomision.

- Vera…yo estaba…yo estaba… - tartamudeaba Número 46.

- ¿Tu estabas que? – grito Número 86.

Ubicacion Desconocida

- Tienes el paquete? – pregunto una voz masculina a través del walkie talkie.  
- Si, aquí esta – respondió tomando el modulo y mostrandolo.

_Número 3 Negativo: Agente DNK._

- Excelente! - gritó – La fase 1 esta completa y la Fase 2 en proceso! Pronto tender el complete control sobre los dos mundos! Ahora traelo!  
- Si, lider supremo - respondió.

Casa del Arbol del Sector V: Sala de Juntas

El resto del equipo entro en la sala de juntas con cansancio, encontrando a Numero Uno hablando con Numero 86. 1 se miraba bastante preocupado, 86 se encontraba furiosa.

- ¿El Modulo fue robado así como así? – pregunto Uno. Los demás se quedaron congelados.

_Números 1-5: Sector V_

- ¿Que? – gritó Numero 2.

- ¡No! – gritó numero 3.

- ¡No otra vez! – gritó 4.

- No puede se que se lo hayan robado – dijo numero 5.

Casa del Arbol del Sector V: Sala de Juntas

- ¡Base Lunar a Sector V¡Sector V responda! – dijo 362.

_Número 362: Comandante Global de los Chicos del Barrio._

- ¡Aquí el sector V! – dijo 1 mientras los demás saludaban a su superior.

- ¡Prepárense y vallan directamente a la Mansión de Padre! – dijo 362.

- ¡Si señor digo Señora!

En algún lugar cerca de la Casa del Árbol del Sector V 

- ¡Numero 35 detén la nave, creo que vi algo! – grito Numero 32

_Números 31-35: Sector X_

- … - Numero 35 detuvo el vehiculo y preguntó – ¿Que¿Viste el Modulo?

Esto llamo la atención de sus compañeros, los cuales corrieron al lado de Numero 32.

- No, pero vi algo justo allá - Numero 32 grito y apunto a una gran casa roja con una piscina.

Había algunos chicos nadando en la piscina con varios adultos observándolos. Al lado de la piscina se encontraba un aparato, nadie lo notó.

Cerca de la Gran Casa Roja - 7:58:45 AM

Numero 33 y Numero 34 corrían desesperados hacia la casa con sus armas listas. Niños y adultos corrían en todas direcciones. Los agentes dieron la vuelta en la esquina y contuvieron la respiración al ver a Numero 31, 32, y 35 inconcientes al lado de la piscina.

- ¿Chicos están bien? – dijo Numero 34 mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a Numero 32. Después de unos segundos 33 y 34 se miraron mutuamente.

- ¡No responden 33! - Gritó Numero 34. Numero 33 observo la piscina y a sus compañeros – Me pregunto quien les hizo esto…

- ¡Numero 34! – grito 33. El chico trato de cubrir sus ojos de la luz y alcanzo a notar una figura y pensó – "Hey esa chica de ahí se parece mucho a Numero 3"

La figura salio del rayo de luz y se acerco a 33.

- ¿Eres tú, Numero 3? – dijo Numero 33 antes de ser golpeado por un rayo láser.

La figura observo al chico inconciente y sonrió de manera maligna.

- ¡Nop, Numero 3 Negativo! – grito la agente.

_Los siguientes acontecimientos tienen lugar entre las _

_8:00 am y 9:00 am_

Dentro de la Mansión de los de La Otra Cuadra - 8:00:02 AM

Dentro de la mansión, el Sector V y los Agentes 81-86 continuaban peleando contra los de La Otra Cuadra y su robot, los cuales iban perdiendo la batalla. Su robot se encontraba cubierto de mostaza y la parte de arriba se encontraba rota; el robot se encontraba tan dañado que era difícil de controlar.

El interior de la mansión estaba en ruinas, las pinturas, estatuas y cualquier otra decoración se hallaban arruinadas. La mostaza corría por las paredes y el suelo se hallaba cubierto de ositos, al parecer el techo estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre ellos. Irremediablemente el robot el cayo vencido y los de La Otra Cuadra trataron de escapar pero, antes de lo que esperaban se encontraron rodeados por agentes.

El Sector V se encontraba frente a ellos apuntándoles con sus armas. Número 86 se acerco y fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Ya tuvieron suficiente chicos de la otra cuadra? - dijo con suficiencia – Ahora ¡Entreguen el Modulo de Códigos y no los lastimaremos!

- Ya les dijimos – respondieron al unísono – ¡Nosotros no lo tenemos!

- Yo digo que mienten – susurro 5 a su líder de sector.

- Mmm – Numero 1 se acerco a ellos y los observo detrás de sus gafas oscuras – Buen intento sopencos, pero sabemos que ustedes lo tienen.

- Si – dijo 4 acercándose a ellos – Entréguenos el Modulo antes de que pateemos su educados traseros

- ¡Pero no lo tenemos! – dijeron los de la otra cuadra – ¡Esta vez decimos la verdad!

- Bien! Ya me canse de que nos mientan – dijo 4 – yo digo que los obliguemos a comer espinacas hasta que nos digan donde esta el modulo.

- ¡Alto! – gritó Número 362 - Los de la otra cuadra dicen la verdad!

Todos la miraron atónitos.

- Ellos no tienen el Modulo – se detuvo frente a ellos y callo al piso recuperando la respiración.

- ¡362! – Gritaron todos.

Todos los agentes corrieron a auxiliarla, excepto por Número 4 que aun tenia a los de la otra cuadra amenazados.

- ¿Estas bien 362? – dijo 3 con cara de preocupación.

- Yo…estoy bien…3…solo un poco cansada por correr… - logró decir la líder.

- ¿Por que corrías? – pregunto Número 2.

- Tenia que decirles que los de la otra cuadra no tienen nada que ver con el robo del Modulo. No se quien lo robo, pero estoy segura de que los de la otra cuadra no lo hicieron – la rubia observo a Numero 4 - baja tu arma 4, ellos no son el enemigo por ahora.

Número 4 bajo su arma y se paro junto a 3 que observaba el techo.

- Pero si los de la otra cuadra no lo hicieron ¿entonces quien? – pregunto 2.

- ¡Cuidado! – Grito 3 de repente.

- Que? - Número 362 observo el techo que comenzaba a caer – ¡El techo se esta cayendo¡Todos salgan de aquí¡Ahora!

- Aahh! – Gritaban los agentes mientras corrían en todas direcciones.

Número 4 estaba corriendo hacia su nave cuando escucho a Número 3 gritar. Al voltear alcanzo a ver una columna que caía sobre su compañera.

- ¡Kuki! – dijo corriendo hacia ella – ¡Oigan¡3 esta atorada!

4 llego hasta donde estaba y trato de liberar. 3 lloraba y gritaba al ver que 4 no lograba liberarla.

- ¡No funciona 4! – gritó la japonesa – ¡Déjame aquí y ve por ayuda!

- ¡No Kuki! – respondió mientras trataba de empujar la columna – ¡no te dejare aqui, no importa si tengo que arriesgar mi vida por ti!

Número 3 estaba algo confundida¿por que querría arriesgar su vida por ella? Y lo mas importante…¿acababa de llamarla Kuki? Trozos del techo y otras columnas comenzaron a caer cerca de ellos. Número 4 miro al techo y después el rostro de 3.

- "La columna esta muy pesada" – pensó 4 – "debe de haber otra manera de salvar a Kuki"

De repente un "crack" se escucho mientras el techo comenzaba a colapsarse aun mas. Número 3 también lo había escuchado y comenzó a llorar desesperada cuando trozos de mas grandes del techo comenzaron a caer cerca de ellos. 4 miró a 3 y comenzó a empujar con más fuerza.

- ¡No! – dijo empujando la columna una vez mas – ¡Debo salvarla!

Para sorpresa de ambos la columna se movió; 4 aprovecho para levantar a la chica.

- Gracias Wally digo 4 - dijo 3 mientras lo abrazaba. Ninguno se percato de que el otro estaba sonrojado.

- Uhh… de nada… - dijo Número 4 mientras se sonrojaba – "¿Me llamó Wally?" Será mejor que salgamos de aquí…

Fuera de la mansión - 8:10:05 AM

Fuera de la mansión varios se dieron cuenta de que faltaban 3 y 4.

- ¡Deben seguir dentro de la mansión! – grito Número 362.

- ¡Tenemos que ir por ellos! – gritó 1.

- ¡No! Es muy tarde! – gritó 362 tratando de detenerlo.

- ¡Nunca es tarde para salvar a un amigo! – gritó 5 siguiendo a su líder pero fue detenida por alguien al igual que 2 y 1.

- ¡3! – grito 5 tratando de escapar.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! – grito 1 desesperado.

Todos observaron como la mansión se colapso por completo, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

- ¡No! – grito el Sector V.

**Transmission Interrumpida…**


	3. Capitulo 2 Parte 2

Disclaimer: Ni KND ni el programa 24 me pertenecen en lo absoluto.

Summary: Existe una teoría que afirma que existe materia positiva y negativa en el universo. También dice que si llegasen a encontrarse, tratarían de destruirse a toda costa. ¿Que pasaría si los negativos (DNK) se encontraran con los positivos (KND)? ¡Una gran Guerra que podría afectar todo nuestro universo! 3x4 1x5

Reestableciendo Conexión…

Fuera de la mansión de la otra Cuadra: 5 minutos antes – 8:11:20 a.m.

Una vez que Numero 3 y Numero 4 salieron de la mansión, el edificio termino por derrumbarse. Ambos miraron hacia atrás y respiraron aliviados.

- Que suerte que logramos salir – dijo 3.

- Si…estuvo cerca… – respondió el rubio comenzando a analizar el área.

- ¡Mira! – Exclamó la japonesa - ¡Allá están los demás!

- ¡Es cierto 3! – dijo aliviado jalando a su compañera - ¡Vamos!

- Oww – dijo la chica cuando trato de correr y se precipito contra el piso – me duelen las piernas…

- Ven – dijo hincándose junto a ella – te llevare en mi espalda.

- ¿Estas seguro 4? – preguntó 3.

- Si vamos, no seas necia.

- Bueno… - dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Ambos trataron de ocultar que se habían sonrojado.

- ¿Lista?

- Si – respondió - ¡Vamos!

Gran Casa Roja: Piscina – 8:12:34 a.m.

Número -3 observaba al inconsciente sector X que yacía en el piso.

- Tropas – dijo con voz fría – Llévense a estos agentes al negaverso y cierren el portal cuando terminen. Mientras yo uso este aparato para abrir otro portal para dejar pasar a los demás.

- ¡Entendido señora! – respondió la tropa.

La tropa tomo a los agentes del sector X y se arrojaron a la alberca, después que de que todos estuvieron dentro, la piscina dejo de brillar.

Fuera de la mansión de la Otra Cuadra: 8:15:34 a.m.

- ¡No! – Gritó Número 5 - ¡No pueden haber muerto!

- No puedo creer que se han sido – dijo 2 – así como así…

- "Los perdimos" – pensó 1.

- "Tal vez… - pensó 362 – tal vez debí dejar a los demás que fueran a salvarlos… ¡No! ¡Hubiéramos perdido a todo el sector! ¡Tome la dedición correcta! Pero…aun me siento culpable"

Nadie se percato de que había dos figuras que caminaban hacia ellos en medio del humo, hasta que 85 los notó.

- "¿Están vivos?" – se pregunto a si mismo, se tallo los ojos y observo de nuevo - ¡Están vivos!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó 362 - ¿Quién esta vivo?

- ¡Numero 3 y Numero 4! – grito 85 emocionado.

- ¿Qué? – Gritó 86 - ¡Pero eso es imposible! Todos vimos como la mansión se derrumbo sobre ellos.

- ¡lo se! ¡Pero de alguna manera sobrevivieron! ¡Allá están!

- … - todos observaron el punto que indicaba 85 y gritaron de la emoción.

- ¡Es cierto! – Gritó 362 mientras todos sonreían - ¡Es un milagro!

- ¡3! – grito 1 corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Güero! – grito 2 mientras corría.

Mientras el Sector V corría a recibir a sus compañeros, los demás se quedaron atrás, aun sorprendidos de que sobrevivieran.

Fuera de la mansión de la Otra Cuadra -  8:17:02 a.m.

Numero 4, quien cargaba a 3, caminaba sin rumbo hasta que escucho a alguien gritar sus nombres. Al mirar al frente pudieron percatarse de que 1, 2 y 5 corrían hacia ellos. Rápidamente Numero 4 bajo a 3 para que no vieran que la estaba cargando. La chica japonesa trato de mantenerse en pie, pero cayo repentinamente al suelo.

Justo antes de que se impactara contra el piso, el rubio logró atraparla en sus brazos…en el preciso momento en que los demás se acercaban. 4 la levanto lo más rápido que pudo, aunque ninguno podía ocultar lo rosado de sus mejillas.

- ¿Se divierten? – pregunto 2 viendo la embarazosa escena. Ambos cambiaron el rosado por un rojo envidiable.

- Bueno… - dijo 5 abrazándolos – yo estoy feliz de que ambos estén bien

- ¡Osea Hello! – Gritó el líder – ¿pueden explicarme que paso?

- … - el rubio y la japonesa empezaron a susurrrar entre ellos, después de varios segundos…

- Bueno… - dijo 4 finalmente – 3 se quedo atrapada y yo regrese a ayudarla…

- ¡Oh! – dijo 2 poniendo ojos ensoñadores – ¡al güero le gusta Kuki y regreso a rescatarla!

- ¡No! ¡No es eso! – dijo poniéndose cada vez mas rojo - ¡Ella necesitaba ayuda!

- Claro 4 – dijo 5 detrás de él mientras 1 y 2 se carcajeaban – te creemos…

- ¿Ah si? – dijo aun mucho mas rojo - ¿Y ustedes donde estaban? ¡Si no la hubiera salvado yo, ahora seria puré debajo de todo esto!

- Tiene razón – dijo Kuki apoyando su mano en el hombro de 4 – ¡Si el no hubiera regresado a ayudarme no se que hubiera pasado! Deberían agradecerle en vez de molestarlo.

- Tienes razón – dijo 5 confortando a su amiga – no debimos molestarlo…

- ¿Qué te pasa en las piernas? – pregunto 2.

- La columna que la atrapo debió aplastarle las piernas demasiado tiempo – respondió 5 mientras ayudaba a 3 – no debe ser grave.

- Bueno – dijo 1 – vamos equipo regresemos a la casa del árbol, 362 y 86 deben estarnos esperando.

- O tal vez ya se van – dijo 2 observando como 86 y su equipo corrían a sus naves; las naves de otros sectores habían comenzado a aterrizar, 362 iba hacia ellos. Todos corrieron a encontrarla excepto por 3 y 5.

- ¡Números 3 y 4! – Dijo 362 - ¡Que bueno que están bien, creímos que habían muerto!

- ¿Qué sucede 362? – Preguntó 1 - ¿Por qué están todos los sectores aquí?

- Si – dijo 4 – ¿que diablos esta pasando?

- Es una larga historia, les explicare en el camino. ¿Estas herida 3?

- Solo una pierna rota – respondió mientras trataba de caminar.

- Fue realmente valiente que te quedaras con ella – dijo 362 mirando a 4 – debe gustarte mucho…

- No yo…solo – dijo 4 mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo – solo no quería que se lastimara…es todo…

- Okay… - dijo 362 observando a los demas – Sector V vengan conmigo, les explicare todo en la nave ¡vamos!

Todos corrieron hacia el S.T.A.N.K. que se encontraba en un pequeña loma. Numero 5 estaba teniendo dificultades sosteniendo a 3 así que 362 regreso a ayudarle. Una vez que todos estuvieron a bordo se prepararon para salir.

- ¡Motores Listos! – grito 5

- ¡Armas Listas! – grito 4

- ¡Escudos Listos! – grito 3

- ¡Listos para partir! – grito 2.

- ¡Muy bien equipo! – dijo 1 - ¡Vamonos!

Cerca de una gran casa amarilla – 8:20:01 a.m.

Numero 3 negativo, recorrió varias casas hasta encontrar la adecuada.

- "La gran casa amarilla" – pensó – "es perfecta para dejar a los demás pasar"

Rápidamente reviso que no hubiera muros en la costa y corrió hacia la piscina. Coloco el dispositivo en el piso y lo activo. El aparato comenzó a emitir un ligero "beep" y después se detuvo.

- ¡Maldita porquería! – grito pateando el aparato. El walkie-takie de su bolsa comenzó a vibrar, lo tomó y respondió - ¿Ahora que?

- ¿La fase 2 va bien? – pregunto una voz masculina.

- Si, los tenemos. La verdad fueron fáciles cayeron como moscas.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Más miembros para mi armada! Continua con la fase tres, 1, 2 y 5 negativos están esperándote ¿Qué te esta retrasando?

- ¿Qué me esta retrasando? – Gritó 3 negativo – ¡tu estupido aparato no sirve! ¡Ni siquiera prende!

- ¿Lo recargaste?

Después de que la chica observo el aparato se percato de que…necesitaba recargarse.

- ¡Lo sabia! – dijo pegándose en la frente.

- Buenno después de que lo recargues… ¡Abre el portal! ¡Cambio y fuera!

- ¡Maldita porqueria! ¡Siempre piensa que él es el listo! – la chica tomo un cable y lo conecto al aparato – Pero ya vera…

- CARGANDO – dijo una voz cuando le conecto el cable al dispositivo.

- ¡Vaya! – grito 3 negativo – Supongo que lo hara rapido, es solo basura después de todo…

- LA CARGA ESTARA LISTA EN 30 MINUTOS.

- ¿Qué? ¡Voy a matarte 4 negativo!

- AHORA LA CARGA ESTARA LISTA EN 35 MINUTOS.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué a mi?

**N/A:** ¡Haha! Eso fue divertido, creo que 1, 2 y 5 negativos esperaran un poco más antes de que el portal se abra. Talvez eso le mas tiempo a los KND para atacar. ¡Review por favor!

**Nota de Hinagy:** Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review, le haré saber al autor original que su fic esta teniendo éxito.


End file.
